


Sebris and The Tree Maiden

by MotherofVampires



Series: Fireside Tales of The Dalish [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Life lesson, Morality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: Inspired by Erutan's "The Willow Maid"





	Sebris and The Tree Maiden

“Come little children, gather round and hear the tales of the gods,” an elderly elven man sat on a log, a crackling fire before him. His light blue eyes twinkled, his wrinkled cheeks pushed up in a warm smile.

 

Several elven children of varying ages rushed to the campfire, sounds of laughter echoing throughout the aravel. The older children wagged their fingers, shushing the younger ones, the anticipation of the elder’s stories thick in the air.

 

“Tell us the story of the dragon!” a young girl begged, excitement shining in her large eyes.

 

“No, tell us the story of Dirth'amen and Falon'din defeating the giants!” A younger boy exclaimed, his blonde hair hanging in his almond gaze.

 

The older man chuckled, his own spirit lifted by the youth around him. “I have a new tale for you today.  It's about a young elf named Sebris and the beautiful maiden who captured his heart.”

 

**

 

Long ago, in the days of Arlathan and before the Tevinter Imperium waged war on our people, Mythal would often walk among the forests. It is said that she was so moved by the beauty of the trees and the way they danced with the summer wind, she decided to bring the trees to life. Each tree created a spirit, a beautiful maiden bearing a resemblance to her home tree.

 

The maidens were majestic and fair, a beauty unlike any other. Mythal knew, should mortals find her children, they would wish to claim them for their own desires. She used her magic to bind them within the forest, should they set foot outside, they would return to their lifeless floral form.

 

Of all the children Mythal created, one was her favorite. The girl’s red hair danced like a raging inferno, her emerald gaze enchanting. She was bound to an ancient oak tree in the center of the forest, for she was the first child created. Her voice would carry through the woods like a warm summer breeze, her song comforting all who heard it.

 

Many mortals sought the woman in the woods, but none could ever find the enthralling beauty. One day, a young elven hunter crept through the trees, searching for a kill to feed his clan when a beautiful song fell upon his ears.

 

“I must find the one who sings,” he whispered to himself, “surely a maiden with a voice so lovely will have beauty to match.”

 

Following the sound, the young hunter found the red-haired maiden sitting beside a stream, her hand submerged in the trickling waters. Her lips parted and a sweet harmony rang in the air around her.  

 

“Hail, fair beauty!” he called, leaving his bow and quiver in the foliage behind him.

 

The maiden turned, a startled gasp slipping from her mouth. Her green eyes fixed on the light-haired elf approaching.

 

“Who are you?” she called, backing toward her oak.

 

Bowing, the young man’s silver eyes sparkled as he kept her gaze. “My name is Sebris, young beauty. I heard your song and could not help but follow. Tell me, do you come here often?”

 

A red hue shown on her cheeks, her delicate hand tucking her hair behind her pointed ears. “My name is- Melody,” she responded shyly. “I live here.”

 

Sebris reached for her hand, his lips placing a gentle kiss. There was something about him that intrigued her; no mortal had ever followed her song and found her. The forest always protected her, why had it allowed him through?

 

“Does your clan reside nearby?” Sebris glanced around them.

 

Melody shook her head, pulling her hand back. “No, I do not have a clan. I live within the forest.”

 

**

 

“Are they going to fall in love?” the bright eyed girl asked, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Are they going to have babies?” another eagerly questioned.

 

The elder chuckled, his hand in the air to quiet his young audience, “Now, now, you'll have to just pay attention to the story.”

 

**

That night, Mythal visited Melody. “Mortals can be dangerous, my child. You must not call him here again, for he will inevitably want you to leave.”

 

“And why can't I? I adore my forest, but I grow weary of the same things. I wish to see beyond this place.”

 

Mythal smiled, her hand caressing the young woman’s cheek. “Your spirit is bound to this tree. Setting foot outside the magic will see you both fall.”

 

Melody’s expression saddened at the words, her form melding with the trunk of her tree.

 

Despite Mythal’s warning, Sebris continued to visit the young maiden every day, his heart growing more fond of her each time. One day, as he was walking the familiar path to visit Melody, a single red rose caught his eye.

 

“I shall pick it and give it to her as a token of my love,” he said to himself, his fingers caressing the petals before plucking the stem from the ground.

 

The deeper into the forest he traveled, the louder Melody’s song grew. She looked forward to Sebris’s visits, her heart growing fond of him as well.

 

“Your voice becomes more marvelous by the day,” he greeted her, presenting the rose to his lovely maiden.

 

Taking the flower, Melody smiled, pressing the soft petals against her nose, the smell sweeter than anything she smelled before.

 

“Marry me,” he asked, remaining on his knee. “Come to my clan and be my wife.”

 

Melody smiled sweetly, “Oh, that I wish I could, my love, but the magic of the forest forbids me to leave. I can not offer you more than what we already have.”

 

Sebris scoffed, taking her refusal as petty rejection. Furious and embarrassed he left, a single tear falling from Melody’s eyes. She wanted more than anything to leave with him, but she could not leave her tree.

 

Over the next few weeks, Sebris returned daily to ask the same question, to which her response was always the same. Finally, he had enough, he was determined to make her his bride.

 

“If you love me, then you will marry me,” he said to her, his forceful tone causing her to shy away.

 

“You know I love you-” she started, but could not finish. Even she did not know why she could not leave, only that Mythal had said so.

 

“Then come with me and be my wife.”

 

Melody’s heart yearned for this man, her deepest desire to be in his arms. Perhaps Mythal lied? As long as her tree stood should her magic not follow her? The red-haired maiden peered at him through her dancing locks, “Should the gods be true, I would rather die in your arms than spend an eternity alone.”

 

Sebris’s home was just beyond the forest’s edge, a grin spreading across his face when it came into view. Melody was quiet for the journey, but happily kept her hand in his. When they stepped beyond the treeline, his smile vanished. His hand closed, his love’s fingers no longer intertwined with his own. He turned in time to see Melody’s frail figure collapsed in the grass, her brilliant red hair fading to a light brown, her emerald eyes growing dim.

 

“No! Melody, what is it, my love? What's wrong?” he cried, falling to his knees beside her.

 

A faint smile spread from her lips, “It's not your fault, love. I was never meant to leave the forest.”

 

Tears ran down Sebris’s cheeks, his gaze lifting to Melody’s oak tree in the distance. The limbs were bare, the leaves surrounding the base brown and shriveled. It was then that he realized his grievous error. His selfishness had taken the life of the one he loved. He watched as her body faded, becoming a single red rose.

 

Mythal stepped from beyond the trees, her eyes watering as her favorite child faded away. “She always was too beautiful for this world.”

 

“Are you the guardian of the forest?” Sebris asked through weeping eyes. “Please do something. I can not live knowing my love caused her death.”

 

The all-mother paused, the love in his heart was true. Melody would have asked that she grant his wish. With a wave of her hand, Sebris became a wolf, his coat white as snow. He bowed his head to the goddess before disappearing into the forest.

**

“It is said to this day, if you listen closely, you can hear Sebris’s lonely howls ring through the night air, calling to for his lost love.”

 

The children sat silently a moment, a solemn tone in the air.

 

“That's so sad,” a young boy whispered.

 

“Why didn't he listen to her? Why couldn't he love her there?” a young girl asked, her voice shaking.

  
The elder grinned, his eyes soft, “The lesson is this: while we think we know what's best, there are always others who know more. Actions without thought are as a drop of water in a pond, one small ripple will leave echoes changing things for years to come,” he gestured to the aravel around them, “As a clan, we often act as one. Our actions affect our kin, for good or evil. Remember that in your journey to come, young ones.”


End file.
